


Endeavour Morse

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Morse [1]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, It's how it is., Morse can't be bribed., Reflection, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Little drabble about my thoughts of Endeavour Morse played by Shaun Evans.





	Endeavour Morse

**Author's Note:**

> My first in this fandom, I hope I haven't made a mistake by starting to write about it.

Endeavour Morse is not the kind of man to socialize. It is uninteresting. He loves crosswords and riddles; it's the reason he entered the police force. When he sees a crime scene, his eyes wander around, watching and memorizing every little detail as if they were puzzle pieces. He can't help himself. He sees things differently, in a more complex way.

Everything's black or white rarely grey. Wrong or right.

Morse isn't someone you can bend or bribe. He doesn't fit in a box. No one’s above the law. And he won't turn a blind eye to anything or anyone


End file.
